Fairy tales
by Miss-Fleur-Riddle
Summary: Hermione has kept her secret hidden. Now in her 7th year she is exposed to the world by the Ministry. Her choice? Marry Severus or get thrown in jail. A tale of magic, family and the people behind the masks they wear.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I promise I will continue my other stories. But I had to get this down or I would explode. Like it? Hate it? Want me to continue? Please tell me via reviews. However, updates may not be quick as I have AS exams!!! **_

_**Fairy Tales**_

"I'm not a nice man Miss Granger."

"I know sir."

"Then why do you ask this of me?"

"Because I was always told this day would come."

"By who were you told this?"

"My King."

24 hours earlier

Hermione had always endeavoured to keep her true identity silent to those around her. The guise of a muggleborn was easier to wear, no questions asked and so her secret was safe. Her status, her family, was a lot more complicated.

Fairies were an ancient race that lived in the hidden borders of the globe. They were a secretive race, tall, beautiful and they sung like nightingales. However, they also were born with a great gift. The king, Hermione's grandfather, had the gift of prophecy.

_Hermione was exploring the castle, looking for her older cousin – Kirsty Nightingale – as she had promised to take her to see the unicorns. However, the hunt was baring little fruit and the nine-year-old was quickly losing interest. This being the case, the haunted wizened voice of her grandfather stopped her search..._

'_...a witch shall she be, though darkness shall reign their world. Beauty will be hidden and friends will be masked as foes. A man of two faces shall be her mate, but the union will be suggested by the enemy. So mote it be, it is the goddess' will...'_

_The young fairy wondered what her grandfather could be talking about. Her wings, translucent and barely large enough to get her off the ground, fluttered nervously. Instinct told her that her grandfather had made a prophecy about her. However, she was not worried and, spotting Kirsty coming around the corner, she pushed the event from her mind. _

Sighing, she looked around the Great hall. It was filled with the soft morning light and a few fluffy clouds floated in the sky. Ironic really, when her life was about to become a storm.

**Dear Hermione Jane Nightingale,**

**You are requested by the ministry, due to your half-breed status to marry. Or you will become property of the ministry. You are unregistered and we should, by rights, throw you in Azkaban. However, due to your status, we will give you an opportunity to redeem yourself. **

**You will be married to Severus Snape and 12pm tomorrow or you will be dealt with,**

**Have a good day,**

**Dolorous Umbridge. **

Breathing deeply, Hermione calmed herself. It seemed that, after all these years, her Grandfather's words were to occur. Standing up, she bid goodbye to her friends and left the hall. She had to find him.

The next day

The wedding was other. It was a short ceremony, but there had been flowers and attendants. Her family had appeared that morning and a clearing in the Great wood (i.e. forbidden forest) had been richly decorated. Dolorous had been furious to discover that neither she, nor the ministry wedding official would be allowed entry because Hermione's wedding, as she was second in line to the throne, would be performed by court officials. If they performed the binding then the Ministry would never be able to change their minds and break it. Fairy magic was stronger than the world gave them credit for.

"Severus," whispered Hermione from her side of the sofa, "what do we do now?"

The man on the other sofa shrugged, staring intently at the beautiful women opposite him. The marriage had forced Hermione's body into early maturity and she had reverted back into her fairy form. Her face was paler, but framed by natural hazel ringlets and her glorious sparkling wings reflected the light around the room.

"We learn to love each other, like your grandfather suggested," he replied calmly, "though it will be dangerous and Voldemort will not be happy with this."

Hermione smiled at Severus' arm. It was pale and perfectly clear of sin. "I must admit," She laughed, "he doesn't usually do resignations."

"How can you be so relaxed?" Severus whispered, nervous of the repercussions from his former master.

"Because you are protected by fairy magic Severus, it easily defeats dark magic as it is but a magical reflection of the love we have for each other and our family."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank you all for your reviews on the first chapter :D glad to know you liked it! Hope this one meets your expectations! Please review =D Love you all xxx**

**The Revealing **

There was a knock on the door. Sighing, Hermione rubbed her eyes and smiled at the gentle sunlight that filled the room. Seeing that Severus was already up and gone, probably teaching, she answered the door herself.

"Hello Hermione," the boys greeted together, "you alright?"

She smiled at her best friends, "yes, thank you, I am perfectly well. Shouldn't you two be studying?"

"See the thanks we get?" Ron asked Harry, "I even skipped breakfast so I could get work done to come see you!"

Laughing lightly, Hermione invited them into the lounge. Having only moved in last week, Hermione hadn't found much time to fill the room with her items yet. However, their wedding photos were already scattered around their rooms.

"You coming into lessons today Herms?" Harry asked.

She nodded; she had so much work to catch up on! Being a mature fairie had meant an initiation into her grandfather's court. Both she and Severus had spent the week off lessons in her home.

"_I present her majesty Princess Hermione Jean Faye Snape and her husband, his majesty Prince Severus Snape," boomed a voice as the large doors into the throne room opened. _

_Looking out of the corner of her eye, she could see Severus staring in awe at the richly decorated hall around him. Smiling, she turned her attention to her grandfather,_

"_Hello Sir," she greeted warmly, "how are you?"_

"_Well my dear," he replied, his large blue wings fluttering gently in a nonexistent breeze, "and how is married life?"_

"_The last two hours have been well Sir," she laughed as her Grandfather turned to her Husband,_

"_How are you baring up Severus?"_

_The man beside her replied lightly, "I have found no problems, she has not stopped speaking - but nothing lacks sensibilities."_

"_That's Hermione for you," commented Kirsty from beside them. _

She had been presented with gifts that they were yet to unpack, presented at balls where they were yet to remember everyone's names and introduced to places that were yet to have been found on a map. But overall, it was enjoyable to be back with her people, at least for a while. It had certainly been nice to see her parents – who were ambassadors for the clan and spent much time travelling.

Harry quickly brought up the subject of her husband. Apparently some of the Slytherin's had been speaking with references to 'traitor' and 'Voldemort'. It couldn't bode well. They were fortunate to have spent at least one week without any worry from him.

"He can't get in here can he?" asked Ron worriedly, looking at the fireplace.

Hermione shook her head, "no it's only able to take internal floo's – with extensive security checks. Only Severus is able to give away the password."

The boys nodded and started the breakfast that Hermione's magic made appear before them. As they were eating, Hermione returned to her human form and changed into her uniform.

"Now class," began professor McGonagall, "today we will be starting the theory of Animagi. I encourage everyone to pay attention," she paused a second to glare at Draco Malfoy and his fellow Slytherin's, " those who pass the exam, which is a Ministry approved test, at the end of this unit will be given permission to discover their form and so begin the process of learning how to transform. Those who fail and are found to be learning in secret will be expelled. Is that clear?"

"Yes Professor," the class chorused.

Hermione leisurely looked at her professor, void of her usual rapt attention.

"Do you agree to these terms Mrs Snape?" asked the teacher, less motherly now that her lioness had 'switched sides'.

"I don't need too Professor," answered Hermione, "My magic allows me to shift into any shape at will."

The class paused and turned to her. What was she going on about? However, while Hermione had gone through pains to keep her secret hidden for the last 6 and a half years, it couldn't stay so any longer.

"_Hermione," continued her Grandfather gently, "you know it's the only way..."_

"_Sir," she pleaded desperately, "I'm not ready; we'll have everyone after us..."_

"_You are ready my dear. Hermione, you must be strong for what is to come. It is you that will lead us into the fire and through the flames to the light. If you fail, then we will all fall."_

"_But surely that doesn't mean I've got to tell everyone?" she questioned, desperate to avoid revealing herself. _

_Her grandfather nodded solemnly, "you are a mature fairie now my dear, second in line to the throne. You cannot hide any longer. My dear, you have no choice... it is your duty."_

"Witch magic does not do this Mrs Snape," replied the Professor, peering down her nose at the younger women.

"No it does not Professor," she replied calmly, "but fairie magic does. My name is Princess Hermione Jean Faye Snape and I am second in line to the throne of my kingdom."

The silence deepened in the room.

"Granger's a royal?" spat Malfoy, "where's your wings fairie?"

"Mr Malfoy!" exclaimed McGonagall, her glasses looking like they were about to slide off the end of her nose, "You will refer to Mrs Snape by her married name. Also, I implore you to show some respect."

Hermione smiled politely and gently flicked her wrist. The magic started to vibrate around the room and the air around her began to shimmer as her clothing transformed into a vibrant green dress. It floated around her like air and her hair once again lost its bushy state and shined in the light. Her wings, however, were the greatest vision to the class. They sparkled in the light, large and majestic with ribbons of light green flowing around the edge. A small tiara, made of a delicately crafted set of emeralds, sat neatly on her head.

"Anything else you would like to say Mr Malfoy?" she asked, "or does this answer your question?" there was a long pause; "if that is all Professor then I shall head to the library. I've covered the theory of your transfiguration already. Good day all."

Then, collecting her things, Hermione disappeared in a shower of sparkles – leaving a small handful of green gems where she had previously stood.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Severus knew his wife's secret wouldn't remain hidden forever, however, he was quite unprepared for the picture of beauty that walked into his classroom. Her face lit slightly with a small smile, but he could tell she was worried.

"Class dismissed," he told his first years, "read chapter 1 -6 for next lesson."

The young children quickly disappeared from the room, pleased to escape the dreaded bat of the dungeons. Severus watched them go, remembering to ward the door as the last one disappeared.

"So you told them then?"

She nodded.

He sighed and beckoned her to come to him. On her way over, she magically hid her wings so they would not get in her way. However, she was no longer allowed to revert to her human glamour – she was royalty after all.

1 week later

_**Muggle killings increased**_

_Lord Voldemort promises to cease these sadistic attacks on harmless muggles if the Princess of fairies 'Hermione Snape' hands herself over. Sources claim this is plea to entrance her into the fold as these creatures are often tempted by shows of power.... some say he means to take her as his bride..._

"Equivalent to Hippogriff droppings," commented Severus, burning the article with the use of his wand. "Complete waste of time. May I just state for the record, if you hand yourself over then I shall take you back and you will be permantly locked in our rooms. Do I make myself clear?"

Hermione smiled lightly, "yes love. Crystal, I have no plan of such a scheme. Though I do think it would be a good way of taking Voldemort down from the inside..."

"Don't even think about it," her husband growled.

The fairy continued to smile pleasantly at her husband before turning back to her book. The week had indeed been a busy one, she had been moved to the staff table to eat her meals and attempting to fit her school work around meeting with other species royal families was proving difficult. Last week she had met up with Lord Draconian, head of all vampires. It had, however, proved a fruitful meeting and she had gained complete loyalty to her people. In return for their protection and spying the fairies would provide them with magical potions of higher potency, weaponry with equivalent strength to the ancient races and the allowance of inter-marriage – which seemed sensible as the two species were some of the few that were almost immortal. Her grandfather had replied that morning that these terms were acceptable, though requested Hermione was to act as ambassador to the proud race.

It was the arrival of a house-elf that broke the silence.

"Princess Snape," greeted Winky, bowing deeply, "I have a letter her for you Miss."

However, Severus snatched the envelope before Hermione could touch it, waving his wand over it several times before he would risk opening it.

"Winky," began Severus, "are house-elves immune to traces?"

The tiny creature nodded, "we are Sir, and would you like me to read you the letter?" The man nodded and so Winky did so, "_Dear Mr and Mrs Severus Snape, we cordially invite you to our humble abode on the last Friday of this month for a ball and feast to celebrate All-Hallows-Eve. We look forward to your company, Mr and Mrs Luscious Malfoy."_

"Never accept or touch an invitation or letter without first consulting me," snapped Severus, "we live in dangerous times and there are many who would prefer you to be dead – or in their possession. Traces, portkeys and temptation spells are all likely to be used to gain you. I prevail upon you to be watchful."

"Shall we be going?"

He nodded, it would be a perfect time to show his old Master what they were made of.

About an hour later, there was a timid knock on the door. Severus, after checking the wards, invited the visitor into the rooms.

"Minerva," he purred, "For what do we owe the honour?"

"I am her to speak to Hermione," she replied without her usual strictness, "if she will let me."

"Hermione?" Severus asked, to which his wife nodded, "In which case I shall be in my labs."

With that, he left the ladies alone. Hermione gestured for her professor to have a seat.

"What can I do for you professor?"

"Call me Minerva, please," offered the older women, "I am here only to see what is going on. I'm worried about you. Everything seemed so sudden!"

Hermione explained everything from the beginning. Minerva was horrified with the Ministry's actions, pleased that Hermione was happy and shocked at the truth of her life.

"So you've had a difficult time then?" she whispered, shocked that the young women had been able to hide so much.

"Yes Minerva, it certainly hasn't been easy for me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Things untold**

"Hermione," began Severus, "I want you to do exactly as I say. This evening is going to be dangerous."

She sighed again, staring evenly at her husband. How did he not understand? "Severus, I have powers that the Death eaters can only dream about. I will be alright."

He met her gaze, worry for her shining in his eyes. It was strange having a woman that was so independent – she looked so fragile! Slowly, she stood up and moved over to him. Placing her arms around his neck, she leaned over and kissed him gently on his lips.

"Severus, I will be fine – just look after yourself."

Later on, Hermione was standing in the centre of their bedroom. A fabulous dark green gown hugged her figure. Her wings were hidden for tonight, but her fairy features made her dress look perfect of her. The material, fairy made, looked permantly like it was caught in a summer breeze. It was lighter than silk and glittered in the light.

"Narcissa will be jealous," commented Severus, "she will no longer be the most beautiful women in the room."

Hermione smiled, "are you ready to go?"

Severus nodded and led Hermione to the fireplace, which they used to flow to the Headmaster's office.

"I do wish you wouldn't take her Severus," Dumbledore told his Professor, "it's too dangerous."

"Headmaster," he replied, "she is perfectly capable of looking after herself."

Severus was rewarded with a glorious smile from his wife before they stepped into the fireplace.

They stepped into a small room, fairly bland compared to what Hermione was expecting. However, a small house elf suddenly appeared.

"Names please," he squeaked.

"Their majesties Prince Severus and Princess Hermione Jean Faye Snape," informed Severus, in a strong, regal voice.

The house elf nodded and used his magic to unlock the solid pair of double doors at the end of the room. It revealed a large, richly decorated ballroom. As the couple moved forward and waited to announced, Hermione began to see the entirety of pureblood society; dresses and false smiles. The Malfoy ancestors scrutinised the guests from their walls – not being able to quite make their minds up about this strange, yet alluring creature that had entered their ball room.

"Severus," greeted Lucious, coming forward to great his guests with Narcissa, "what a pleasure it is to see you. Are you going to introduce me to your new wife?"

"Of course," he replied, trying to keep his smile plastered on his face, "this is my wife Princess Hermione Jean Faye Snape, second in line to the throne of the ancient Fairie race."

"It seems you had everyone fooled, your highness," commented Lucious with a small bow, "I can only apologise for my son's unforgivable behaviour towards you."

"Or course," Hermione replied, "he was not to know. It could not be helped; we were so young at the time."

"Your majesty," began Narcissa, smiling gently at the younger woman, "Would you like me to show you around?"

"Call me Hermione, Narcissa. Yes, thank you. A tour would be lovely," she informed the older women.

With a smile, the two set off into the throng of dancers. Both picked up a glass of elf made wine from a passing houself before continuing around the room – Narcissa pointing out all the ancient, original features of the room before continuing to what had been recently added.

"Would you like to get some air Hermione?" asked the hostess politely.

"Yes, that would be lovely Narcissa."

The pair began to move over to the open pair of French style doors. Looking around, Hermione saw that her husband was talking to a large group of males that she recognised to be Death Eaters. Knowing he would be alright, she moved with the older women out onto the patio.

The patio looked out onto the Malfoy lawns. They stretched out over the horizon and were basked in a glow from the late evening light.

"They're beautiful, aren't they," commented Narcissa from beside her.

Hermione nodded, "yes, you are a lucky women to be Mistress of these."

"So many would say."

It was this that led Hermione to acknowledge that she could feel more than was being said. Waves of emotions began to roll over her; discontentment, dislike of her husband, annoyance at the Dark Lord and wish primitive wish to escape.

"You don't have to live like this," she commented carefully, not wanting to scare the women off, "there are ways to hide you until all of this is over. Hide both you and Draco."

The women looked surprised, "why would I run?"

"Because you are not happy and there are better things out there for you and your son."

"Where would you hide us?"

"The land of my people, it is untraceable. Friends of our nation often become wards of the state in times of trouble," Hermione explained, "there we can continue Draco's education and, when all this is settled, use my contacts to give him a position in the new Ministry, if that is want he wants."

"Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Of course, I shall expect your answer by the end of the week. If you decide not to I shall wipe the memory of this conversation from your mind so that you are not at risk from Voldemort."

"Thank you Hermione," replied the women, "I can't thank you enough."

**A/N: What will she decide? Anyone pick up the clues to Hermione's power? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews so far I really enjoy reading your feedback :D**


End file.
